heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Stretch (Casper)
Jim Ward Scott McNeil Dan Castellaneta Matthew Géczy |inspiration = Stretch mcFadden Lazo |alias = Bro (by Fatso) The Trio (with Fatso and Stinkie) Uncle Stretch (by Casper) |personality = Mischievous, a trickster, strict, harsh, cold, stern, cowardly, brave, mistrustful |appearance = Blue, lanky and tall skinny tall ghost with violet eyes, long nose |occupation = Scarere Patriarch of the family |alignment = Good/Neutral |affiliations = Ghostly Trio |goal = To make Casper a scary ghost. |home = Whipstaff Manor (Casper and The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper) Applegate Mansion (Casper: A Spirited Beginning) |family = Stinkie and Fatso (brothers) Casper (nephew) |friends = Casper, Chris Carson, Tim Carson, Shiela Fistergraff, Wendy, Gert, Gabby, Fanny, the Oracle |love interests = Gert |enemies = Carrigan Crittenden, Kat Harvey (formerly), Kibosh, Snivel, Desmond Spellman, Jules and Vincent |likes = Scaring humans, Gert, witches (currently) |dislikes = Casper's friendly persona or befriending humans, witches (formerly), Fatso's stupidity, Stinkie's jokes |powers = Flight Stealth Mode |fate = Flies back to Applegate Mansion. }} Stretch is a former antagonist turned anti-hero of the Casper the Friendly Ghost franchise. He is the leader of the Ghostly Trio, the group compromised of his other two brothers, Stinkie and Fatso, and uncle of Casper. Background Stretch is a member of the Ghostly Trio consisting of his two brothers, Stinkie and Fatso. Instead of attending the ghost training, the three brothers deserted and began haunting by themselves. Kibosh wanted the brothers he deemed "deserters." In the 1995 film, Stretch and the rest of the trio are revealed to have the last name, McFadden. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifting: '''Stretch can shapeshift into other things, this was shown when he and his brothers turned into a green, one-eyed monster. * '''Possession: Stretch and his brothers can possess a human being for a long period of time. * Stealth mode: Or rather, turning invisible. * Stretch also has a special power that consists of him "stretching out," hence his name. Personality Stretch is the leader of the Ghostly Trio and patriarch of the family that consists of his brothers, Stinkie and Fatso, and their adopted nephew, Casper. Though he scares people, it's rather out of mischievousness and not out of malice and has a rather fun time doing it. Despite scaring humans, he is okay with was Chris Carson and his father, telling Chris that if he needed anything, the Trio would do it for him. For example, Stretch and his brothers prank the kids who locked Chris in the mansion that was about to be demolished by giving them a wedgie on a tree. Being considered a "proper ghost," Stretch openly disapproves when his family does things when they aren't done the ghost way, similar to that of Gert, who wants thing done the witch way. However, Stretch would usually come around in the end. Earlier in A Spirited Beginning Stretch lashed out on Casper when he didn't know how to act like a ghost and stated that ghosts could not be friendly. However, he and his brothers lied about being Casper's uncles, so Kibosh couldn't take him. Due to a long rivalry between Ghosts and Witches, Stretch and the other ghosts fear witches and don't want to go anywhere near them. Casper told Wendy that his uncles would say that a "self-respecting ghost" wouldn't hang out with witches due to this rivalry and knew that both their guardians would lash out on them if their relationship was revealed. However, by the end of the series, Stretch and the rest of the Trio saved Wendy's aunts by scaring Desmond Spellman. Stretch said he didn't mind hanging out with the witches. Coming off as cold, Stretch sometimes mistreats his brothers and nephew, usually annoyed with Fatso's stupidity, Stinky's jokes, or Casper's friendliness. However, there are moments when Stretch has a softer side and expressed love for his family. Despite his brothers' stupidity, Stretch never left them; they worked well as a team and let Casper become a member of their small family after he defended them from Kibosh. Finally, when Wendy and Casper were nearly trapped in the Mystic Abyss, Stretch wanted to get the kids out of the portal that would lead them to certain doom. Stretch is also a terrible liar, and usually improvised his statements. This trait came out when he and his brothers lied about being related to Casper to Kibosh and tried finding out the proper words on how to say what their relation was. He is also quite stubborn, as while the witches said thank you, Stretch says, "Yeah, but don't expect it all the time." However, he quickly takes it back and says that he did not mind hanging out with the witches after Fatso pushes him to do so. In Casper's Scare School, unlike the previous versions of Stretch, this version is shown to be warm and loving to his nephew and younger brothers. Most of the time Casper is gone, the trio are found crying and missing him. He fears that one day, Casper's friendliness will get him banished to the Land of Shadows after it happened to his aunt and Casper's great aunt, Aunt Spitzy. He still enjoys scaring Humans, except for Casper's human friend, Jamie. ''Casper'' Casper: A Spirited Beginning Casper Meets Wendy Trivia * Stretch isn't as harsh as his original counterpart in the 1995 film was. * Although he's a deep blue, Stretch and his brother's colors was white on the cover of one of the DVDs. Category:Movie characters Category:Spirits Category:Supernatural characters Category:Males Category:Former Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost characters